creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Matka Lęgu
Mój dziadek był tutaj policjantem w latach 1950-1970, małe miasteczko niedaleko Sydney. Jednym z niewielu wówczas funkcjonariuszy. Oczywiście bycie małomiasteczkowym gliną ma swoje zalety. Za jego czasów nie dochodziło do morderstw i innych poważnych dramatów. Zawsze opowiadał nam powtarzające się historie o tych nieco ciekawszych sprawach w ciągu swojej 25-letniej służby. Niestety, odszedł przedwcześnie w ubiegłym roku, miał problemy ze zdrowiem. Niektóre z jego nieutajnionych dokumentów policyjnych wciąż były na naszym strychu. Przeglądałem je, kiedy nie mogłem zasnąć. W większości mało ważne rzeczy, jak przemoc domowa albo jazda po pijanemu, chociaż czasem udawało mi się znaleźć coś ciekawego. Tak było, dopóki nie znalazłem tego. Nigdy więcej ich nie przeglądałem, ale pomyślałem, że może was to zainteresować. *** AKTA POLICYJNE: Imię i Nazwisko: Clarice Maryweather Data Urodzenia: 19 sierpnia 1950 Data Śmierci: 8 lutego 1971 Przedmioty znalezione na miejscu: Pamiętniki autorstwa Clarice. 9 minut nagrań wideo. 1 stycznia 1971: "Wszyscy gdzieś powychodzili, bawią się z przyjaciółmi, NOWY ROK! Ale nie ja, nigdy mnie nie zapraszają, zawsze jestem sama, niektórzy mówią, że jestem dziwna, dziwaczna wręcz, ale ja ich ignoruję, nigdy nie zaznają mojej miłości. Kto potrzebuje ludzi, uczuciowych, zdradzieckich przyjaciół? Mam wszystko i wszystkich, których kocham tutaj." 2 stycznia 1971: "Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Czekałam lata na tę chwilę. Podeszłam do klatki Bubs, a w niej znalazłam pieczołowicie zbudowane cudo natury, kokon z jajami. Widziałam Bubs siedzącą obok świeżego kokonu, zjadła swojego partnera, jak to pająki mają w zwyczaju. Kochałam Bubs. Kochałam ją tak bardzo, ale nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby popsuła moje marzenia. Potrzebowałam moich dzieci, MOICH dzieci. Ostrożnie ją podniosłam, jak robiłam to już setki razy wcześniej. Była bardzo dużym pająkiem, pięknym. Pomimo smutku, włożyłam Bubs do ust, czułam przez parę minut, jak stuka o moje dziąsła i łaskocze podniebienie. Może 5 minut przeżuwania i było po wszystkim." 5 stycznia 1971: "Z powodu straty mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, dni mijały smutno. Musiałam jednak zapomnieć o przeszłości i skupić się na prawdziwym celu. Przypatrywałam się kokonowi , kulista struktura o 2,5 centymetrowej średnicy. Nic w środku się jeszcze nie wierciło, tak jak mówiły o tym książki. Siedziałam obok cały dzień, głaszcząc kokon, wyobrażając sobie głosy tysięcy małych, pajęczych dzieci, wszystkich we mnie." 11 stycznia 1971: "KOKON BUBS RUSZA SIĘ!" 14 stycznia 1971: "Cały kokon wrze od ruchu, serca wszystkich pająków biją jednym rytmem. Wiedziałam, że już czas, że muszę to zrobić. Rozcięłam kokon na pół, nieszczęśliwie zabijając przy tym kilkoro moich cudownych dzieci, ale to wszystko w dobrej wierze. Dalej było coraz bardziej ekscytująco, czułam się tak dobrze, że osiągnęłam w końcu to, na co czekałam tyle lat. Połowę kokonu umieściłam w ustach i połknęłam. Czułam dzieci wijące się w środku, ale spłukałam je szklanką wody. Drugą połowę wsadziłam, gdzie tylko się w moim ciele dało. Do uszu, do nozdrzy, w kanaliki łzowe, do pochwy, wszędzie. Teraz musiałam tylko czekać." 16 stycznia 1971: "Nic nie czuję, boję się, że moje dzieci nie żyją." 19 stycznia 1971: "Czuję je! Poruszają się powoli, ale pewnie, łaskotanie od wewnątrz, którego nie można podrapać, to cudowne wiedzieć, że jestem teraz matką lęgu." 22 stycznia 1971: "Czuję ich coraz więcej, ich trucht jest coraz bardziej wyczuwalny z dnia na dzień. Przysięgam, że w kompletnej ciszy słyszę ich anielskie głosy wołające mnie, wołające właśnie mnie. Ich matkę." 27 stycznia 1971: "Moje dzieci rosną w siłę. czuję to. W żyłach transportujących moją krew, pod samą skórą. Jednak samo czucie, to nic. Kiedykolwiek spojrzę na moją skórę, widzę moje rozwijające się dzieci, widzę ich odnóża i ciała poruszające się pod moją skórą! Od niedawna czuję je w głowie, oczach i w uszach. Nie przeszkadzam im w tym, muszę być matką najlepszą z możliwych." 29 stycznia 1971: "Ciśnienie, które czuję pod skórą, jest nie do opisania. Na całym ciele doświadczam ostrych bóli. Łaskoczące truchtanie, które czułam wcześniej zmieniło się w drapanie i ostre ukłucia ich zębów. Moje dzieci ząbkują! Ale nie, nie to jest najlepsze. Kiedy spojrzałam w lustro, zobaczyłam coś dosłownie zapierającego dech w piersiach. Mogła je zobaczyć, ilekroć skupiłam wzrok. Widziałam moje małe dzieci spoglądające przez moją źrenicę. Ja patrzyłam na nie, one na mnie. Były piękne." 1 lutego 1971: "Zaczęłam jeść mniej i mniej, ból zastąpiły drgawki ciała. Moje dzieci pożerały mięśnie i obgryzały kości, czułam to. Ból pulsuje w mojej głowie i wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Będę świetną matką, wiem o tym." 2 lutego 1971: "Moje dzieci znalazły drogę do moich bębenków usznych i przebiły jeden z nich. Płaczę, ale nie z bólu, a ze smutku. Nie mogłam już słyszeć moich maleństw tak dobrze, jak potrzebowałam. Nie słyszałam już ich malutkich piśnięć bólu i podekscytowania, kiedy przemierzały bez przeszkód moje ciało." 3 lutego 1971: "Bębenek w moim drugim uchu nie wytrzymał presji rodzicielstwa i podczas snu również pękł." 4 lutego 1971: "Drgawki przerodziły się w ataki, a moje dzieci były już na tyle silne, by kontrolować moje ciało. Kiedykolwiek coś zjadłam, natychmiast to zwracałam. Rozumiem, moje maleństwa są już za duże i za silne i moje jedzenie im nie wystarcza, muszą zacząć zjadać mnie. Tak będzie dla nich najlepiej." 5 lutego 1971: "Drapanie i pulsowanie w całym ciele, w głowie, rozprzestrzeniło się do oczu. Spokojne pajączki, które widziałam ostatnio przy każdym spojrzeniu w lustro zniknęły. W ich miejsce pojawiły się żwawe, prawie dojrzałe pająki gorączkowo skrobiące odnóżami o wewnętrzne partie moich oczu. Dzisiaj dokładnie zabezpieczyłam dom, musiałam mieć pewność, że moje dzieci mnie nie opuszczą, kiedy odejdę." 6 lutego 1971: "Dzisiaj rano mój wzrok zaczął się pogarszać. Widziałam ciemne plamy. Wiedziałam, że to robota moich dzieci, niszczyły moje oczy. Znów przepłakałam cały dzień ze świadomością, co to oznaczało, że nie zobaczę już moich maleństw nigdy więcej, mogła je jedynie czuć. Już nie jako część mnie, a osobne, żyjące istoty." 7 lutego 1971: "Już niedługo." *** Na miejscu znaleziono 9-minutowe nagranie na 8mm taśmie, na której panna Maryweather nagrała swoje ostatnie chwile. 8 lutego 1971: Twarz panny Maryweathers jest niezwykle blada, a jej oczy były tylko czarno-czerwonymi otworami z tuzinami pająków z nich wychodzących i wchodzących z powrotem. Po chwili siada na krześle przed kamerą. — To ta chwila, czuję to. Są gotowe do wyjścia. Przez resztę filmu widzimy szybkie drgawki jej skóry, a pająki przemieszczają się wzdłuż jej kończyn i całego ciała. Powoli kawałki mięsa zostają zjadane, a z powstałych w ten sposób dziur z jej torsu wydostają się setki pająków. Panna Maryweather śmieje się obłąkańczo, podczas gdy krew i pająki nieustannie wypływają z jej ciała. Aż do nagłego końca, kiedy to praktycznie natychmiast przestaje reagować. W ostatnim wydechu powietrza i żółci, pająki wypływają z jej ust rozlewając się po pokoju. Dalej widzimy tylko pozbawione życia zwłoki panny Maryweather i pająki zjadające jej resztki. Zawiadomienie nadeszło 22 lutego, kiedy to zaniepokojeni okropnym zapachem sąsiedzi wezwali nas do domu panny Maryweather. Policjanci przybyli na miejsce wyważyli drzwi, gdy nie otrzymali żadnej odpowiedzi. Setki dorosłych, padniętych pająków całkowicie zakrywały szkielet panny Maryweather, aż po czaszkę. Pająki prawdopodobnie pozdychały z głodu po zjedzeniu jej ciała. Samobójstwo, nie postawiono zarzutów. Źródło Kategoria:Opowiadania